The present invention relates generally to caskets and more specifically to caskets which do not require the use of nails or hardware of any kind.
Certain religious requirements exist that caskets used in burial required no nails, hardware, or non-naturally occurring material of any kind. With the increasing costs of labor and material in constructing such caskets, a need has arisen for a casket which, while meeting these religious requirements, can be stored flat prior to use, can be easily assembled by two people, and can be easily manufactured from inexpensive material, while still allowing the assembled casket to be highly functional, yet be of an aesthetic appearance, and allow a dignified burial, while avoiding excessive costs.